wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Becker (MachineGames)
Caroline Becker was the late founder and leader of the Kreisau Circle. She was one of the few characters from a previous game who was reimagined and adapted into MachineGames reboot (see Caroline Becker for original universe's history for the character). Background Born in 1920, she was raised before the War in the German city of Isenstadt. She was left orphaned, when the Nazis killed her father. The event served to strengthen her hatred for the Nazi oppression, and she premiere resistance movement in Germany: the Kreisau Circle. 1944 During the war, she was shot through the spine by the notorious Nazi enforcer Hans Grosse. The injury left her paralyzed from the waist down, but her spirit remained unbroken. Caroline punched Hans Grosse, then after being shot, she raisedinto the air (she believed she was being pulled into heaven), then blanking out. Later she remembers falling back to the ground. She woke up with extreme pain, and had to crawl away, and was found three days later in a ditch. She then spent months in a Kreisau Circle hospital to fight an infection. Between the shot and the fall, she was left with a fractured pelvis and six pulverized vertebrae, forcing her to use a wheelchair. ''The New Order'' wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit]] Caroline Becker returns in Wolfenstein: The New Order.Andreas Öjerfors (Senior Gameplay Designer at Machine Games): »That's Caroline. That's one of the people in the resistance. She plays a very important role in the resistance. There's a larger cast of allies to BJ. So there's a large cast of both allies and antagonists. So that's Caroline. She's an older character who was also present in the 2009 Wolfenstein game. Her storyline continues in this game.« ''(Source:411mania.com) C Since the events in Isenstadt she has noticeably aged. She is still an active member of the resistance, despite being confined to a wheelchair. Her mobility issues ended when a set of Da'at Yichud Power Suit was brought back from the Underwater Vault, which has built-in neural-link interface that allows Caroline not only full mobility, but superhuman strength and agility as well, as exhibited when she took down two guard-robots single-handedly. The ''New Colossus Caroline and the others rescued Blazkowicz from a state of near death following the capture of the Nazi uboat Eva's Hammer. The team prevented the launch of a nuclear warhead, and during BJ's coma assured him that killing Deathhead had dealt a critical blow to the Nazis by crippling their Research Division. Caroline relates that she managed to contact Grace Walker and initiate the Second American Revolution Plan. During the Ausmerzer attack, Caroline was shown killing a squad of Nazis before being overwhelmed by a Super Soldier, knocked unconscious, and then taken captive along with Fergus Reid by Irene Engel. When Irene's daughter, Sigrun, refused to kill Caroline, Irene does it instead and then belittles her daugther's weakness in a grotesque display of trying to make Sigrun kiss Caroline's severed head. Afterward, a soldier smashes Caroline's head under his foot, leaving only her body. Following Fergus and BJ's escape, the latter obtaining Da'at Yichud Power Suit, Blazckowicz retrieves Caroline's body and her remains are placed inside a torpedo that is then launched into the ocean depths. B.J. frequently mentions Caroline, believing her to be with him through his journey, telling her is thoughts and how she dealt with the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. He follows her plan to contact resistance members Grace Walker and Horton Boone to aid in the revolution. B.J. avenges her death by killing Irene Engel on the Jimmy Carver Show in California, instigating the Second American Revolution. Gallery ''The New Order'' Becker.jpg|Caroline Becker in the Boom Boom Trailer. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.50.37).jpg|Caroline during the reunion with Blazkowicz. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.28).jpg|Caroline reuniting with Blazkowicz. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.17.48).jpg|Caroline talking with Blazkowicz while stealing a Project Whisper helicopter. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.57).jpg ''The New Colossus'' maxresdefaudef.jpg|Caroline being captured by Irene Engel. Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png Untitled-0.png Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dp.jpg|Engel "freeing" Caroline's head from her body. ttagfag.jpg|Irene holding Caroline's decapitating head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4di.jpg Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dl.jpg DLYM3X4XoAAwD92.jpg hhhth.png|B.J. carries Caroline's headless body back to the Eva's Hammer much to the grievance of the rest of the Kreisau Circle. afevgg.png|Caroline's picture during her funeral. febeggg.png|Caroline's body laid to rest in the makeshift-coffin torpedo. feavvvve.png|B.J. fires the torpedo carries her body to rest in piece in the deep of the ocean. maxresdefault (7).jpg Trivia *Caroline is reimagined as an older figure in the MachineGames series, with a birthdate going back to 1920, she is now 41 as the time of The New Collosus. *Besides her age, it seems that other certain details about Caroline have been changed. In the original game she was already an adult, a school teacher when she witnessed her father killed in the streets. However, in backstory given in MachineGames series she apparently was 'orphaned" when her father was killed by Nazis. Assuming the timing she would have been 13 in 1933 when the Nazis came into power. For her to be orphaned her father would have had to have been killed between 1933 and 1938. Presumably she'd been considered an adult at 18. If going by voting age she might have gotten suffrage by 1940, as voting suffrage was at 20 as set by the Weimer Republic. *She is one of the characters to be adapted from the previous series in MachineGames reboot series (though most of the events are intentionally ignored). There is still a vague reference to the events of Wolfenstein (2009) but no specific references to the supernatural aspects from the game. This was a decision based on the developers of The New Order not being a fan of the game (or any occult supernatural aspects) of the previous series. *In Wolfenstein, Caroline's body can be seen laying on the roof of the castle in the cutscene before the battle with the Queen Geist. During the battle she may not be seen. At the end of the battle with the Queen, a rift opens up and large amounts of metal floor grate plating, scaffolding, pipes, and other debris from the roof and other things around the rift start being sucked into the Black Sun dimension. Even B.J. is sucked towards the Black Sun before being spat out and dropped outside the castle. * Caroline seems to be an experienced pilot, even with her injuries. When the Kreisau Circle steals the Project Whisper helicopters, she shows incredible flying skills, including retracting the rotors in flight and deploying them seconds before hitting the water, as well as maneuvering the helicopter with ease through the narrow tunnel leading to their hangar. * For The New Colossus, her Who's Who profile, states that she is 41, making her birthday in 1920. This is a clear retcon form her birthdate in the previous universe. However, this appears to be due to the nature of the reboot with certain characters being reimagined or changed in certain ways. * No specific birthdate is given for her in MachineGames as far as month. So it is not actually clear if she was aged 1 year 'younger' in The New Order or not. However assuming her birthday remained May 10 (but in 1920): The events of The New Order take place after May, and The New Colossus takes place after May as well. So by that standard she would have passed the birthdate, and become 1 year older. However if the month was retconned to later in the year she could be the same age in both games. References ru:Каролина Бекер nl:Caroline Becker es:Caroline Becker Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans Category:Death Category:Austrians